during the storm
by loverofskyrim
Summary: In process of being rewritten. Mikan's aunt abused and beaten her she goes to Alice academy to find her brother. Will her life get better or get wores and she kills her self


**Me:** Sorry Mikan I'm going to make you mean like Natsume

**Mikan:** Its ok

**Natsume:** Bakas just get on with it

**Me:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters *Disclaimer*

Chapter 1

During the storm

"Yoichi, don't worry I will find you I promise!" Mikan yelled as tears streamed down her burse cheek. She had the only person she wanted to protect was ripped from her. The light of her world, her only brother was pulled away from her it was the last time she saw him from that day on her life was **HELL.**

**Mikan POV **

I was the curled in corner of my room. Only a bed and a dim light. I go to school at least. Burses still cover my body I was cold heartless I had no need to live. "MIKAN, where is my food" my aunt screamed. She is up. The same thing every morning. I get up and make breakfast for my aunt my only relative after my parents died.

When she done eating she complain how the food was burnt and tasteless. She throws me across the room making sure nothing hits my face. She didn't want to get question again by my teachers again. "You worthless piece of shit." She screams at me beating me with a belt. My life was getting better at one point. A new girl came to my class her name was Hotaru she was someone I wanted to protect from what I was going threw.

She found out the ice queen bust out in tears when she saw my bruised body. She never had shown any emotion at all after that. Now she is gone to a boarding school in a big city. My aunt is done beating me I go to my room and attend to my cut and bruises. After I take a shower.

I take a short one for I wont get beat again for using all the hot water. I walk down the steps to go to school and grab a cookie off of the counter. My aunt saw me. "I just baked those cookies and I didn't say you could have any did I. Take your ass to school before I wring your little neck."

I flinched than ran out of the door. It's quiet on the streets as I walk to school its right around the corner two blocks down. The big gash I have on my side starts to come back open.

When I got to school. Luckily the nurse was out so I treated my own wounds. After I was done I went too class everyone was afraid of me for my cold attitude. But it was just a cover I was the one who was afraid. I sit I my seat wince as I put my feet on my desk. In everyone was class than the bell rang to signal class started or you are late. _'Mikan Sakura please come to the main office, Mikan Sakura please come to the main office.' _I got to the office and saw I gay looking guy.

He was wearing a pink shirt with ruffles "Why dose this gay dude want me." As I glared at him "Mikan you are pick to come to a boarding school for intelligent people. So you should go home to pack and I will pick you up in two hours." "Tch, whatever." I walk home luck my aunt wasn't home when I got there so I left a note. Went to pack what little clothes I had ad headed down stirs, as there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it,

"Hi again my name is Narumi I'm going to be your home room teacher I will tell you all about why you are going to a different school for reasons you would never image. Now if you could I need to talk to a parent." As soon as he walked inside my aunt pulled and saw me at the door. "Mikan you little bitch why aren't you at school. I have to pay for that stupid shit make my lunch than I'm going to get punished."

The teacher was right behind the door she didn't see him as she yanked me by my hair and grab the picture frame off the wall and hit me in the back. Glass dug in to me. She looked up and saw the teacher than had a terrified look on her face.

She started to swoon over him like nothing happen. He grabbed my bag than my hand and pulled me out the door. Than pulled me toward the limo. We got in and sat in silence as we drove to the school at some point I fell asleep.

**Narumi POV**

This is what this little girl had to go threw. Just like Natsume I hate now that she is in the Dangerous Ability class because of her Alice. Yuka why did you have to leave her and her little brother alone. Now that I though about it I didn't see a little boy maybe she will tell me what happen. _Sigh._ I looked put the window as we grew closer to the school. She will have to go on missions I just know it. "No, Yoichi." "Yoichi, don't worry I will find you I promise." She yields in her sleep a tear coming down her face. I look at her file

_Sakura, Mikan_

_Age: 14_

_Parents: Died when she was 10_

_Siblings: Yoichi Hijiri (Sakura) name change for protection _

_Alice: Nullification, SCE Steal, Copy, Erase_

_Class: Dangerous_

_Star Ranking: Special_

I close her file. She is going to be in so much pain here. "Mikan, Mikan we are here" I said I shook her awake.

**Mikan POV**

"Mikan, Mikan we are here" I herd some one said as they shook me I cried out in pain. "I'm sorry I forgot lets go to the infirmary first to get the glass out of your back." Narumi said, "No I will do it my self I did it before, I could do it again" I snapped as flames set his hair on fire. It came out of nowhere than it was gone in and instant.

"What was that? Did I do that? How did I do that?" He chuckled like he was used to it. "I will explain I promise after you get bandaged up. But to put it short you have a special power called an _Alice_."

_Two hours later I was bandaged up and was explain to about what happen I have two Alices: Nullification and SCE standing Steal, Copy, Erase. I could Steal another person alice but will be in trouble for it, Copy I could copy another person alice and they still have it and Erase the alice will be gone forever._

Now I will show where you will be staying and where your class is one person will be in your ability class he will show you were it is since it always changes.


End file.
